Take Them Down
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: Five times Damon Salvatore broke through Bonnie Bennett's walls - if only a little - and one time she tore them down for him.


**Take Them Down**

* * *

_One._

-x-

She's mumbling a spell over and over again and it's just getting on his nerves because nothing annoys Damon Salvatore more than fucking, useless _hope_.

"Would you just _shut up_ already, witchy.", he says, shaking his head, "Some of us,", he points to himself, "are trying to enjoy a nice cup of _0+_."

She sends him a glare, "I hate you."

He chuckles, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I could kill you with one word, _vampire_.", she stresses the last word and he looks at her. For a second, he fucking swears he sees her take in a shaky breath and it amuses him. Bonnie Bennett never showed weakness and, well, lets just say that he won't let this.. _accident_ slip through his fingers. At least not in the near future.

"It won't work.", he says, ignoring her last statement, as he tries to recognise the words leaving her mouth. Before he can add something else, she glances at him again, but the look doesn't hold as much venom as before, and he could fucking swear on his fucking immortality that if Bonnie Bennett didn't start crying right then and there, she never fucking will.

* * *

_Two._

-x-

"You walk in there and you're one dead witch, Bennett."

"And that would concern you _because_?"

He snorts and shakes his head, "You know what? You're right; it _won't_ concern me. So go ahead, witch, run into the fucking fire and kill yourself. Because _I_ don't give a fuck. _No one_ with a brain does."

Her eyes lose that hazel color and they pale and he just thinks _fuck fuck __**fuck**_ because he fucked up _again_ and he's a fucking _idiot_ and she's the strongest fucking person he ever met.

(_She leaves and she doesn't die and when she comes back her walls are back in place._)

* * *

_Three._

-x-

"Why do you always have to be such a fucking dick?", she yells out, her voice breaking.

"It's a lifestyle.", Damon replies, a smirk on his face.

Bonnie shakes her head, "Well, maybe Little Miss Pefect-", he laughs at her nickname for Elena, "-can handle that '_lifestyle_', but I sure as hell can't."

He shrugs, "Why does that bother you all of a sudden?", he asks.

"It always bothered me, Damon.", she sends him a glare.

He smirks, "You have to care to be bothered, Bonnie."

She sighs, "Fuck you."

(_Her eyes betrayed her, though._)

* * *

_Four._

-x-

It lasts just a split of a second; the look in her eyes that holds so much pain and sadness that he just wishes he could take half the burden. That he could make life easier for her just fucking _once_. Because Bonnie Bennett doesn't deserve this; she doesn't deserve the guilt and the hurt and the death. She _doesn't_.

In all reality, Bonnie Bennett is the only person - who is _not_ his brother - that Damon Salvatore can say truly cares about him.

Because you have to care to be bothered and one thing Damon Salvatore knows for sure about Bonnie Bennett, is that she is bothered.

It lasts just a split of a second. But Damon Salvatore knows Bonnie Bennett all to well to let it slip.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?

She pauses and then nods, "Yeah."

* * *

_Five._

-x-

Her hands shake.

Like everything else in her life - _love_ and _happiness_ and _safety_ and _hope_ and just fucking _everything_ - it's short. Barely noticable. There-but-not-really. Simple and a slip. A moment where she didn't have her guard up.

And he's there to notice it.

(_Well, most of the time, he causes the slip._)

"Damon?"

He just turn to face her.

"When will it stop?", she says, "I want it to stop."

"I don't know."

She snorts, "I thought you knew everything."

She leaves.

"About you, yes."

She doesn't turn around.

(_Her hands shake again._)

* * *

_One._

-x-

"I love you."

It leaves his mouth so effortlessly, rolls off his tounge with such ease, as if he was always meant to say that. As if God intended it to happen millions of years ago; Damon Salvatore was supposed to love Bonnie Bennett.

Damon just watches her. He waits for her reply - he's prepared for anything from "_very funny, Salvatore_" to "_fuck you_" - but she just stands there, looking at him with a blank expression on his face like he just hasn't confessed his love to her and it infuriates him.

"I love you.", he repeats louder, stressing each word, moving closer and his voice has a hint of anger.

She doesn't say anything.

To his surprise, it doesn't scare him. It doesn't, because he's prepared for it - anything from "_very funny, Salvatore_" to "_fuck you_" - and he's ready to take it all. The _pain_ and the _hurt_ and the _death_ and just fucking _everything_.

"I love you, too."

And her walls come down. Just like that. She tears them down one brick at a time and she tells him she loves him and he kisses her. He kisses her and he takes a buldozer and brings those walls to the ground with one blow because he doesn't want to wait. He doesn't want to wait until she removes the last brick beacuse he doesn't want her to suffer alone anymore.

"I love you.", his voice is a whisper. His hands cup her cheeks and their foreheads lean to each other.

As tears run down her cheek, she nods.

"I love you, too."

Then, they smile.


End file.
